


Childhood Friend

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: As an idol, Aisha didn't want anyone to know she met a friend under the bridge every week. Her image will be completely ruined, so she wanted it to be a secret between her and her friend. But... maybe it was her time to not be ashamed of it. Wasn't she lucky enough that her friend didn't leave her?
Kudos: 3





	Childhood Friend

Childhood friends were the best and the worst at the same time. You can have so many friends in your childhood. You were laughing and having so much fun with everyone. You cherished them so much, you made a wish that everyone will stay together forever.

Think again when you grew up. Were you even still talking to them? Where did all your childhood friends go? How unfortunate... from a lot of friends to be alone.

The idol sighed as she finished writing her diary for today. Diary was supposed to be written daily, but for this idol, she only wrote the memorable experiences. Sometimes she would read them again in her spare time. When she was a kid, she had a lot of friends. There were so many funny, sad, happy, angry, and other interesting memories. But as she grew up, the number of her writings decreased. She didn't even contact or meet them anymore. She had all the luxury, but she wasn't that happy with it. Now as an idol, the only fun she had would be the performance day with her group.

Except that one thing.

Before she could opened the old diary, someone called her. She usually ignored calls, but this time the call came on her private phone—which was either her parents, cousins, grandparents, or her crews. She picked up the call and turned on the speaker.

"Hello, Aisha. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she replied cheerfully and stared at her phone screen. "How about you? Are you still trying to bake the cheesecake, mom?"

After the call with her mom, the idol named Aisha opened her old diary.

* * *

One day, she played hide and seek with her friends. She hid herself under the bridge in Sander. The place was really hot, with extra natural hot weather in the village itself. She was about to come out when she heard her friend giving up on finding her, but someone else called her.

"What are you doing here?"

Aisha almost yelped in surprise, but she managed to keep quiet as she turned around. He met a blonde boy with blue eyes. Unlike adults, kids don't suspect people. "I'm playing hide and seek! Keep quiet, okay?"

"Oh, me too! I'm running away from training with my dad!" the boy smiled and sat beside Aisha. In a short time, they introduced themselves to each other. "Just call me Chung!"

"What's that?" Aisha asked as she pointed the toy on Chung's hand. It looked like a small flatter egg with two buttons.

"Ring toss," Chung answered and showed Aisha the little rings on the water inside the egg. When the button was pressed, air would blew the rings up to the 2 pegs in the middle. "Sis, do you want to try?"

Normally kids wouldn't even lend their toys to the others. Aisha nodded and played with it all day until she got all the rings on the pegs. She completely forgot her friends were still searching for her. She could hear everyone calling her name now.

"You should play with us!" Aisha smiled as she gave the toy back to Chung. "Thank you!"

"I can't! I need to go back!" Chung smiled sadly.

"I need to go back too. See you again!" Aisha waved her hands.

Before she came out to make her appearance, Chung held her hand and stared at her. "Let's meet again next week!"

"Of course! I promise!" Aisha nodded before she went away.

* * *

It sounded like a childish promise that everyone will never fulfill, but she did come back to that place every Saturday. She even gave him a blue heart sticker to make him always remember her. The next week, Chung gave her a pink star sticker. And until now, she was still going there to meet him. She literally tried to get his number, but her one and only childhood friend didn't have a phone. More like, he's really bad with technology—although she doubted that.

"We're a grown up now. Why are we still meeting in that place like a hobo?!" Aisha shouted as she put her diary on the table and jumped to the bed. She's an idol. Under the bridge was definitely not her place, so he told him to never tell anyone about her identity there. What would the media do if they found out she hang out with a boy under the bridge? She also disliked the media and paparazzi, so she actually asked Chung to keep meeting in that filthy place.

She took out her heart staff under the pillow—a staff with pink star sticker in the middle of the heart that she always brought as a part of her performance as a magical idol. Meeting with Chung every Saturday was really weird. She could stop if she wanted to, but she was looking forward to it every week.

* * *

On the other side, everyone knew Chung went to Sander and play with a certain girl under the bridge every Saturday, but he didn't care what people thought. He was currently checking his cannon before sleep. He was a guardian with destructive power, so checking weapon is like a habit of him. He put a blue heart sticker near the handle of the cannon and he checked that spot a lot to make sure it's not damaged.

Unlike Aisha, Chung only had one childhood friend to begin with. He spent most of his life to train and engage in war. Patrol was his job to keep Hamel town safe. During his free time—which was late at night—he would play the ring toss or monopoly by himself. Solitaire was also an option to kill time.

_Knock, knock!_

A big man entered his bedroom with a smile. "Son, isn't it time you tell me who you meet every Saturday?"

"Father, no," Chung smirked and put his cannon in front of a shelf filled with board games. He stood up and stared at his father. "I'm still neglecting my training on Saturday and you'll never find me!"

Chung's father sighed and scratched his head. He could stop his son if he wanted to, but he also realized Chung didn't have much free time to have fun. Even though Chung always ran away from war or duty on Saturday, his father never scold him. Whoever Chung met every week might be the only friend he was ever made—and it might stressed him if he didn't meet this friend in a week. "Alright, I understand," he said as he patted Chung's head.

"Thank you!" Chung smiled. Saturday was a really special day for him. It was the day he can forget all of his duty and live as a normal boy. He wanted to sleep, but he was too excited to do it. He picked up the ring toss toy and played it on the bed until he fell asleep from boredom.

* * *

The next morning, Aisha looked at her clothes. She didn't want to wear fancy clothes, but rather trying to not get noticed in public. But at the same time, she wanted Chung to notice him. She sighed and picked the pink t-shirt with white shorts. She wore her white sneakers and hid her long hairs on her white cap. And she almost forgot her sunglasses.

She went to Sander as fast as she could and visited the meeting place. "Hi sis! Have you considered wearing a wig? I'm bored seeing you in cap," Chung greeted and hugged Aisha immediately.

Aisha giggled and hugged back. "What if you don't recognize me, though?" she asked as she broke the hug and tilted her head.

"That's true," Chung nodded in agreement. He put the ring toss toy on his bag and took out several small blocks with pictures and characters that Aisha had never seen before.

She picked up a block and stared at it. It was something like a green scribble. "What are these? Is the new game you found last week?"

"No, but I finally found out how to play this game 3 days ago," Chung said with slightly confused look. "I don't think we can play it with 2 people."

"It's fine, it's fine! We played monopoly with just two people," Aisha replied as she looked at another blocks. After she looked at most of the blocks, she finally recognized it. "Is this Mah Jong?"

"It is! So you know how to play it?" Chung asked with sparkling eyes.

Aisha sighed and smiled wryly at him. "Chung, everyone knows this. You just have to arrange them into some kind of temple and pick the 2 same blocks away from it."

Chung looked confused and stared at Aisha, then at the blocks on his hands. "But... the one I learnt is like card games. There are dragons and winds too."

"Huh?"

In the end, Chung taught Aisha how to play the Mah Jong she didn't know about. She was confused at first, but once she got it, she began to get annoyed at the game. "Chung! Why are you so lucky?!" she yelled and almost screamed loudly. She put the block on the ground and pouted at her tiles.

"I don't know, I'm sorry!" Chung laughed and gathered all the blocks in one spot. Aisha didn't react, so he pinched her cheeks slightly. "Now teach me about that temple!"

This was more or less what they were always doing on Saturday. They played games together, grabbed food together, and went back to under the bridge to play games until evening.

"How come I'm never good at this game even when I play it every week?" Aisha asked with annoyed tone as she pressed the button to toss the last ring into the peg. She sighed and gave the toy back to Chung.

"How do you get good on this, though?" Chung smiled as he put the toy on his bag and looked at what Aisha stared at the moment.

From their place, they could see the sunset. Today the weather wasn't cloudy, so they could see the sun slowly going down to the sea.

"Chung?"

"Hm?"

Aisha looked away from the sunset and stared at Chung with serious look. She even took off her sunglasses so they could have an eye contact. She made up her mind; Chung was her close friend and she shouldn't be ashamed of it. "We need to stop meeting like this. Seriously, do I have to buy a phone for you?"

Chung laughed for quite some time, then he stared at her back. "We met several times on the backstage. I have all your albums with your signature!"

"WHAT?!"

At this moment, people might realize Aisha was there and tried to find her, but she didn't care. What she heard just now shocked her. Her mind went blank and she didn't even show any expression. If Chung was on the backstage ALL THE TIME, how did she not recognize him at all?

Chung narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Hm~ I guess I'm better at disguising myself!"

"I am not believing that! You lied to me!" Aisha refused to accept the truth and folded her arms. Even if she believed it, she didn't want to admit that she actually missed her own friend. "How do you even buy the ticket? It's online!"

"I asked my dad's help."

"WHA—?!"

Aisha was completely lost words. If she wanted to go to a concert, she wouldn't shamelessly asked her parents, either for money or help with online stuffs. She turned to silence until the sun was set. The place went dark and cold in a short time.

"Let's go home!" Chung smiled as he picked his bag and stood up.

But Aisha held his hand tightly to prevent him from moving away. "I'm buying a new phone for you next time. There will be no games—only a lesson to use phone!"

"But sis, you don't want anyone to notice you. Isn't that why we always meet here?" Chung asked before Aisha actually buy a phone for him. It might be cheap for Aisha, but Chung didn't want to make her spend money just to meet him easier.

"I know, but..." Aisha sighed and stared at the ground. She wanted to go somewhere else with him. She was lucky enough that Chung was still willing to be her friend with that selfish condition from her. "I want to talk to you easier, so you better be able to chat next week!"

* * *

The next week, something went viral. Lu—one of Aisha's crewmates—was sent to hospital. She suffered from dengue fever. "I'll visit you at night, okay?" Aisha asked with a smile with her phone on her ear.

_"Alright, alright! Go play with that boyfriend of yours!"_

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aisha yelled at her phone as her face turned red and ended the call. Why would she date a boy younger than her anyway? But when she thought about it, she could feel her face getting hotter.

She put a purple present box—a new phone for Chung—into her bag and went out to the usual spot. She wondered what they were going to play today.

When she arrived, the spot was empty. She got disappointed and sat alone on that place. She chatted with her crewmates as she waited for Chung to come. Eventually she got bored and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ring!_

Aisha opened her eyes slowly and grabbed the vibrating phone on the ground.

_"Are you having too much fun? I called you 5 times already."_

It was her other crewmates voice. She looked around her first. The sun was setting and she was completely alone. She didn't realize how much time had passed. She smiled sadly and replied. "I guess. I'll be there in an hour."

Aisha stood up and went back to her house, but she can't stop thinking about Chung. This was the first time he didn't come. Rather than upset, she was worried. What if something bad happened to him and she didn't know? What if he never came again? Did he move out?

Before she knew it, she arrived at home. Her body felt really weak and tired, even though she slept for a long time. She took a shower and wore her clothes without disguise. She went inside her car and let the driver drove her to the hospital.

"Aishaaa!" A pink haired girl waved her hands and kept calling. The silver haired girl next to her just waved her hands with a smile.

Aisha was lost in her thoughts all the time, so her friend's voice brought her back to reality. "Sorry for the wait, Laby, Eve," she smiled at them. Laby was the cheerful pink haired girl and Eve was the calm silver haired girl.

"Aisha looks sad. Did something happen?" Laby asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm just tired," Aisha lied and shook her head. Her two crewmates just nodded as they went into the hospital.

They went to a certain VVIP room. There was Lu on her bed and her servant. Lu smiled widely when they came and greeted them.

"How are you? Were you sleeping all day?" Eve asked with worried look.

"Was Lu bored for being alone?" Laby asked and stared at Lu's face.

Lu tilted her head a bit, then she looked away and scratched her head in confusion. "Today was... somewhat interesting. There were random fans coming to give me fruits. And there's this boy with a toy."

The last sentence caught Aisha's attention. She wanted to ask more about it, but Laby was already amazed at her story and asked about the boy. "I forgot to ask his name, but I feel like I saw him somewhere before. He lent me an egg-shaped toy. An old ring toss toy," Lu described with her best memory.

"Was he blonde? With blue eyes? Around this tall?" Aisha asked again with serious look and moved her right hand to show the boy's height. Her questions made the others confused, but she didn't bother to explain.

Lu nodded slightly. "I think he's that Hamel guardian. Do you know him?"

"I'll be right back!" Aisha shouted and went out of the room immediately. She was definitely sure the boy was Chung. She walked toward the receptionist to ask about him, but his name wasn't registered, so she described his physical appearance instead and told her his nickname. Even after all those years, she never knew his real name and she felt really bad about it.

"Oh, you mean Prince Seiker?" the receptionist asked with a smile and guided her to the room. Aisha still had so many questions, but she kept them and followed the receptionist until they arrived at a certain room.

Aisha knocked the door and opened it instantly without permission. The familiar boy was startled and almost dropped his toy to the floor. His left arm was covered in bandage because he broke the bone. "Sis?! Why are you here?!"

Aisha closed the door and walked toward Chung angrily. All the worry she had was gone in an instant and turned into happiness and anger. She pinched Chung's cheeks harshly until he begged her to stop. "This is why you need a phone, you idiot! I was so worried!" she shouted as tears rolled down to her cheeks. She was glad that Chung was fine, but she was also upset that he couldn't tell her if he got sick.

Chung smiled slightly and wiped Aisha's tears. "I'm sorry..."

Aisha pouted and took out a present box from her bag. "Here. I got this for you."

Chung grabbed the box with confusion and opened it. "Ah! It's the sacrilegious item!"

Aisha smacked Chung's head—although she might smacked him too hard with her current mixed emotions. "You're learning to send a message!" she yelled as she taught him how to turn on the phone first.

"Thank you so much! Oh, what is this?" Chung asked as he tapped the camera button with his thumb. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's a see-through mode!"

"No! It's a camera!" Aisha yelled again. She couldn't believe someone didn't know what a camera is on this era. It was logically impossible.

Chung tapped the switch camera button. "Mirror mode!"

"It's still a camera..." Aisha muttered and covered her face with her hands in frustration. For some reason, she regretted that she bought a phone for him. This was way harder than she expected.

"Let's take a photo then! How do I do that?" Chung asked as he offered the phone to Aisha. She sighed and took their very first selfie with Chung's phone.

"I should go back. My crews will be worried," Aisha smiled and patted Chung's head. She walked away to the door, then turned her face to him. "Your people need you in Hamel. Get well soon, Centurion."

"Okay! Thank you, sis!"

Aisha quickly went back to Lu's room. Everyone asked her what she was doing with a smile. "Um... he's that childhood friend," she smiled slightly.

Eve giggled and covered her mouth with one hand. "No wonder you looked down today. You didn't meet him, did you?"

"Oh, so that's your boyfriend?" Lu asked and nodded, as if she finally put all the pieces together.

"Aisha has a boyfriend? Laby wants meet him!" Laby shouted and stared at Aisha with sparkling eyes. Apparently she didn't realize Lu lied about it and she was now excited.

Aisha stomped her food to the floor. "He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

In a few days, rumors about one of Mega Cake members—Metamorphy also known as Aisha—going out with Centurion, the guardian of Hamel. Apparently the receptionist took a photo of them together and it became popular in an hour. Even Aisha's crewmates kept teasing her about it.

But they didn't care. They still met with each other under the Sander's bridge. "How did you manage to just walk casually all the way here?" Aisha asked in curiosity.

"I'm not that popular unlike you, sis," Chung smiled and put the ring toss toy he was playing to the bag. Then he tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't bring any games today because you told me to. Why?"

Aisha smiled she held Chung's hand and took off her cap, revealing her usual purple twintailed hair. "You said you can finally use camera. Let's take a lot of photos!"

"I thought you don't want anyone to find you out?!" Chung asked as he grabbed Aisha's hand to prevent her from going away.

Aisha smiled and held Chung's hand tighter. "Isn't it normal for friends to hangout?"

Chung still looked confused for a moment, but then he smiled back and followed Aisha. "Alright, sis! Where should we go?"

Aisha always thought it would be normal if Chung stopped coming, simply because he got bored. But ever since that day, she realized how much she missed him when he didn't come. She realized he's more than a friend. Isn't it time to show people that they know each other? She didn't have to be ashamed to meet a friend under the bridge anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> made for a prompt~


End file.
